The One Force That Simply Won't Be Denied
by House-Of-W0lves
Summary: A short fluffy one shot about Yuki and Shuichi. Both are slightly OOC. My first fic! R&R!


**The One Force That Simply Won't Be Denied**

**(A/N: My first fic... EVER! I'm so excited! Please R&R! I need constructive criticism! WHEEE!)**

Shindou Shuichi was getting anxious, Yuki was late again.

I wasn't the first time his lover had been late, he usually went out for a drink after a book signing, but nevertheless he was worried. Shuichi sat on the couch listening to the steady ticking of the clock. He waited until midnight and shut off the light. The pink haired musician slumped down onto the couch, feeling rejected. He loved Yuki dearly but why did it seem that he was the only one who felt that way? On extremely rare occasions Yuki would say "I love you" or kiss him, but on the other hand Yuki almost constantly called him names and got easily annoyed with him. _'If Yuki hates me so much, why does he let me stay here?'_ thought Shuichi sadly. _"Maybe he's waiting for me to take the hint and leave, maybe he doesn't have the heart to tell me to get lost.' _

Alone in his insecurities, the boy curled up on the couch and cried himself to sleep.

About an hour later, and exhausted Yuki Eiri unlocked the door and entered the silent apartment.

He walked quietly into the dark living room and clicked on the light. His brilliant golden eyes fell upon the sleeping form of his pink haired lover. _'Thank God he's asleep,' _thought Yuki. _'If I have to listen to another girly voice tonight, I'll lose my mind.' _Yuki walked toward the bathroom, looking forward to a hot shower before getting back to work on his latest manuscript.

His eyes fell once more Shuichi and the author had to stop. He had never before noticed how angelic Shuichi looked when he was asleep. Yuki walked silently over to his sleeping form and he sat down on the edge of the couch. Yuki was overwhelmed by the musicians beauty. For a boy of nineteen, Shuichi was rather small and skinny, his tiny frame was curled up in a fetal position, against the cold. His violently purple eyes were now closed, but fluttering lightly. Shuichi shook his head slightly in his sleep, causing the strands of silky, cotton candy pink hair to become more ruffled. _'Why does his hair have to be pink?' _thought Yuki, smiling to himself as he shook his own blonde hair out of his eyes. He leaned over his lover and whispered in his ear "Sleep well Shuichi." Yuki stood up to go take that shower when he heard an almost inaudible whisper.

"Don't leave me yet." Yuki spun around to find Shuichi starting to sit up. "You were awake?" asked Yuki, horrified. He was never that sweet to his lover, it was embarrassing. Shuichi didn't reply, he only rubbed his eyes and looked at the floor, avoiding Yuki's gaze. After a moment or two, Shuichi looked up. "Will you sit with me?" He asked. Yuki sat down and he was about to ask what was wrong when Shuichi's eyes filled with tears and they spilled down his face. Yuki grabbed his sobbing lover and held him tight against his chest. They stayed like that for a while and eventually the sobs slowed and were replaced by quiet hiccoughing noises. Yuki let the boy cry himself out, and then asked "Shuichi, what's wrong? You haven't have an outburst like that in a long time." Shuichi took a deep breath, looked deep into those golden eyes and explained everything. He told Yuki how he felt about him being out all the time, and how he had become even more cold and distant. Also, that he just wanted to spend more time together. Yuki listened intently, taking in every word. When Shuichi paused for breath, Yuki prevented his next word with a kiss. When their lips parted, Yuki stared at his lover and told him exactly how he felt.

"Shuichi, no matter how cold I am to you, or how distant I am from you. Be sure of this. I love you."

Shuichi tried to speak, but his throat had tightened. The only other option he could think of was to throw his arms around Yuki's neck and hold him tightly, never wanting to let him go. Their lips met and they kissed passionately.

Shuichi had fallen asleep in Yuki's arms. Yuki scooped him up easily, it again struck him how small Shuichi was, and he brought the boy into his bedroom. He tucked Shuichi in and then turned to leave. Once again he heard a tiny whisper. "Yuki?" Yuki turned to look at Shuichi, whose eyes were still closed. "What do you want now you little brat?" he asked, though he was smiling when he said it. "Can I have a good night kiss?" asked the boy innocently. Yuki chuckled to himself and obliged, then he trekked to the bathroom to take that long forgotten shower.

**END**

**(A/N: What did you think? Review! Thanks in advance!!)**


End file.
